


Get Home Safely

by coloradocas (erlenmeyertrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letters, unrequited love (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenmeyertrash/pseuds/coloradocas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I am an angel, Dean.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have no limit to my knowledge. My power is vast and reaching. My true form is indescribable. I am holy in every sense of the word. I am omnipresent, immortal, eternal. Everlasting.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And yet… something about you makes me better than I was.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Home Safely

**Author's Note:**

> https://a.tumblr.com/tumblr_n5q4h5cXyO1tppb2yo1.mp3#_=_
> 
> this was something i cranked out at about 10:00 tonight, so it's just a raw drabble and pretty messy. sorry. thoughts?

_Dear Dean,_

_I am writing this to you as you sleep. Your head is lying next to a book; you were reading that way until it was too difficult to focus on the words on the other side of the page. Your hand lies with a pencil resting between your fingers- you were taking notes on a new case up North. Your brother is slouched similarly, at another table. I sit nearby, watching you. Protecting you- even though the bunker is plenty safe._

  


_I am an angel, Dean._

_I have no limit to my knowledge. My power is vast and reaching. My true form is indescribable. I am holy in every sense of the word. I am omnipresent, immortal, eternal. Everlasting._

_And yet… something about you makes me better than I was._

_I do not know if it is simply my fondness of humanity, fondness of_ you _, so scorned by my brothers and sisters; or if your soul is brighter than all the stars that splatter themselves across the night sky. Maybe it is both. I think only my Father can answer that, and, well… he is not answering at the moment._

_I know you pray, Dean. I hear every word. Your soul cuts across the dark and silence like a beautiful Sunday sunrise._

_But you do not know that I pray to my Father, too._

_I pray that humanity stays hopeful and kind. I pray that you stay curious; that vices and sins do not overcome the goodness and purity of souls._

_I pray that you get home safely every night._

_I pray that one day, my love will become a galaxy, will extend beyond the limits of forever given to myself. Endless possibility, so bright it burns; I pray it can be seen as a beacon for miles across empty space._

 

_I pray that we close the empty space._

 

_Dean, I am writing this so that one day, you may know that you matter far more than just being the Righteous Man, as Heaven may lead you to believe. Although, as you well know, Heaven’s views can be extremely convoluted._

_Your work done upon the world is much greater than saving it._

_Your work is_ you _. It is the joy you bring to others; the relief; the calm. It is the silence you break; it is the cries you quiet. It is the love you give as if it was never yours to begin with. It is your vengeance, your warranted fury, your fairness, your relentless nature, the songs you listen to as you drive for miles upon miles. It is the ties to your brother and your makeshift family- stronger than those made by blood._

_You matter to so many people. You matter to me. I, in all my knowledge and power, could not write a stream of words in any language to tell you how much you mean to me._

_You hand out love as if it comes from a river, unfathomably deep and strong and swift. It comes in buckets, in puddles, in ponds, in oceans, and I can only return so much cupped in my hands. I hope it is enough._

_Lines now sweep their way across your forehead; your loose hand grips the side of the table. You mutter something under your breath; I could know, if I wished, but I will leave you to the privacy your dreams._

_Wherever you are, Dean, I hope you get home safely. ~~I love~~_

~~_L_ ~~

 

 

_Yours,_

_  
Castiel_


End file.
